93
by ChibiSteve-hisvoiceislove
Summary: It's Steve's birthday, but Tony hasn't touched him for a week. What is the genius planning? -TWO-SHOT-
1. Part One

**Author's Note: Happy birthday America! To celebrate, I have written a short fanfiction about my favorite Avengers, Tony and Steve (who, coincidentally, turns 93 today.)**

Steve didn't like that Tony was being so standoffish the week before his birthday. Whenever Steve tried to kiss him, he would mumble something about waiting for the special moment and then walk away. Steve was getting frustrated, so he turned to Tony's best friend, Bruce.

"I don't know, Captain," The shorter man shrugged. "He's not doing anything different from what I've seen."

Steve was getting desperate. He needed to feel his boyfriend's arms wrapped around him. He needed it badly. He missed Tony. He missed the gentle lips pressed into his neck as he was taken anywhere and everywhere – that was Tony's message to him that he believed Steve would always be beautiful.

But now Steve wasn't so sure. He had been through every outcome in his mind. He had considered Tony cheating for a while, but he shook that thought out of his head immediately. Tony wouldn't cheat, no matter how much of a playboy he is, he is extremely loyal to Steve.

July 3rd rolled around and Tony was still being suspicious, and Steve was getting tired of it. He packed a small bag and walked by the lab to make sure Tony knew what was happening. The genius ran out and stopped him.

"Steve, where are you going?" He asked softly, looking up at the taller man.

"You haven't paid any attention to me this whole week, and I figured I should spend my birthday with someone who will at least look at me!" Steve yelled. Tony took a step back, shocked. Steve wasn't one to yell, especially at someone he loves.

"Steve…" Tony murmured but he felt the superhuman walk by him. "I love you…"

"I'll be back on the 5th." Steve replied.

"Where are you going?" Tony asked. Steve stopped. If Tony really wanted him to stay, he would have hugged him. But he didn't.

"Probably Clint and Natasha's…" Steve sighed. He actually hadn't planned on going there. And he didn't just want to show up on their doorstep asking if he could stay there to avoid Tony.

Tony had run out of options. He decided to use the word he only used on special occasions. And this – his boyfriend leaving – was one of them.

"Please… Steve." Tony whispered. Steve turned around and looked at his boyfriend. "I need you to stay. I want you to stay. There is a method to my madness." The billionaire sighs. "I have this whole thing planned for tomorrow. It'll just be me and you. No giant party. Thor wanted me to throw a party for you… but I thought it would be more romantic if it was just you and me."

Steve smiled lightly. "That sounds fun. What all will we be doing?"

Tony sighed in relief, knowing that he would still have his boyfriend on his birthday.

"You will be turning 93." Tony smiles brightly. "And I will surprise you. Don't have a heart attack, old man."

**To be continued...**


	2. Part Two

**Part Two**

Tony let Steve sleep in the next morning. When the superhuman woke up, He was greeted by a few balloons, some flowers, and a big box. He stood up and untied the blue ribbon from the box and took off the white lid. Tony popped out, screaming "Happy Birthday!" causing Steve to stumble back. Tony looked worried and hopped out of the box.

"Sorry." Tony helped Steve off the bed again and hugged him close. "I love you, Steve. Happy 93rd birthday."

"I love you too, Tony. And I'm fine, just a little startled. No need to worry." Steve smiled and looked at Tony as he leaned in and kissed the Captain. Steve kissed back, wrapping his arms around Tony's neck, pressing their bodies together tightly. Tony placed his leg between Steve's and pushed his knee up, causing a low moan to escape the super human's mouth. Tony stepped back.

"Get dressed. I have your clothes laid out on the dresser. I'll be in the kitchen." Tony smiled and kissed his boyfriend's cheek and left the room. Steve looked at the clothes. They were matching to the ones that Tony was wearing, a Captain America t-shirt and blue skinny jeans. He changed quickly and pulled his red boots on before going to the kitchen.

It was a mess. There was flour everywhere, eggshells on the ground… Steve was glad he was wearing his shoes. He saw Tony look up from the stove and turn around.

"I am not a chef." Tony pouted. "I can't even make you pancakes on your birthday!" He whined. Steve smiled and made his way to the stove. He first kissed the pout off of his boyfriend's lips.

"I don't like that face." He said softly. "And, lucky for you, I can make pancakes."

"But I wanted to make them!" Tony protested as Steve remade the batter. "It's your birthday!"

"Then help me make them, Tony. If I don't, we may never get breakfast." Steve replied. Tony came up behind the taller man and put an apron on him. Steve looked down and saw the words _Kiss the Captain_ on it and smiled, then finished the batter and put two on the skillet.

Tony watched as Steve made the pancakes, and he swore he fell in love all over again. He was so focused, so silent, as if he didn't want to mess this up. Tony wondered if he was this serious about their relationship. They had been dating since Halloween, and were madly in love. They even lived together. Tony didn't know if they were ready for the next step.

Steve finished and saw Tony deep in thought. He waved a pancake in front of his face, causing the billionaire to jump back, startled. Steve smiled and put the pancakes on the table.

After breakfast, Tony guided Steve to the garage. He sat Steve in one of his cars, painted red, white, and blue for the day. Steve rested one hand on the armrest; the other was taken by Tony's hand as he drove off.

"Where are we going?" Steve asked. Tony smiled and kept driving, not saying a word.

When they arrived, Steve looked around. Tony opened Steve's door and got the man out. "Don't look so surprised, Steven."

"It's the Statue of Liberty. And you brought me here." Steve smiled and kissed Tony's cheek.

"Well we aren't staying here long. I want you to see everything. We're going on a tour all day."

It was now 5pm and they had been everywhere of significance in New York. Tony drove up to a parking lot by the harbor and took two bags out of the trunk. He handed one to Steve. "There is a bathroom over there. You can change there and then wait right here."

"Where are you changing?" Steve asked. Tony smiled.

"You'll see." He ran towards the opposite direction that Steve was headed.

Steve stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. He was now in a suit, with a Captain America tie. He had to admit that he looked pretty good. He wandered back to the car and leaned against it. He heard a loud horn and turned to the sea and saw a yacht, Tony on top. He shook his head and smiled.

Tony hopped onto the deck and took Steve's hand. "Come, Mr. Rogers." They walked in and there were flower petals on the ground, a table on one side and a couch on the other. There were white and blue lights hanging from the windows. Tony sat Steve down at the table and sat down himself.

After they finished their meal of steak, Steve looked up for a moment to look at the lights. When he looked back down, Tony wasn't in his seat. Instead, he was kneeling down next to Steve. The genius took Steve's hands in his.

"Steven Rogers… I'm madly in love with you. Truly, I am. I have been amazed by you and I have been crazy about you. You are the man I want to spend my life with. You are my soul mate." He took a small red box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a very flashy diamond ring. "Steven Rogers, will you marry me?"

Steve looked shocked. He stared at the ring, then at Tony. He smiled and nodded softly, unable to speak. Tony slipped the ring on Steve's finger and watched as the superhuman started to cry. Tony hugged Steve.

"Do not cry, Steve." Tony whispered.

"I'm just happy…" Steve cried. "I love you, Tony…"

"I love you too, Steve. Happy Birthday."


End file.
